What Fun We'll Have
by TheImaginativeOne
Summary: "Sandy, come look at this." Jack said as he approached the cage. Inside was a girl, about 14 cowering in the corner. Was was a little girl doing in Pitch's lair? It's better than it sounds! TRUST ME.
1. Protolog

_~Protolog~_

Tessa backed into the corner, shaking in fear as she cowered from the dark figure, Pitch Black. He chuckled from her fear and stepped closer, a smirk on his face. He had a plan. A plan to get stronger. All he needed was this little girl, and he would get stronger by her fear every day until nothing could get in his way. Yes, the boogeyman would defeat the Guardians now.

Pitch laughed and grabbed Tessa's arm and yanked her towards him. She screamed and yelled at him to let her go, but he just dragged her into the shadows as she struggled. She was so scarred, and he could feel her fear. Oh, how delicious it was. He hasn't felt fear like her's in a long time.

Pitch dragged the ten year old through the shadows and into his lair, where he shoved her in a cage and locked the door. He looked up at her as she crawled to the other side and curled up into a ball.

"Oh, don't fret my child," He said as he walked around the cage, "There's no need to cry."

"I-I w-want to-to g-go h-h-home!" she yelled with tears on her face.

"Oh, but you are home!" Pitch laughed as he touched her hair. She squeaked from his tough and scrambled to get away, but he tightened his grip and pulled her back, her head banging on the bars, "I thing it's time for you to go to sleep," he said as he summoned some nightmare sand.

"No! Please!" Tessa begged as she clawed at him to get away, but he already sprinkled the sand over her head. She went limp and Pitch let go of her hair and watched as she started screaming in her sleep. Oh, how good it felt to be feared. Pitch chuckled softly as he played with some of his nightmare sand.

"Oh, Tessa. What fun we'll have." He whispered.


	2. Its A Child?

**Hey guys! OMG you don't know how happy it made me to see that you all liked my new story! I just... ashgslkhgksehlkhlahl.**

* * *

_~Chapter 1~_

_4 years later_

Tessa screamed and sat upright, opening her eyes from the terrible nightmare Pitch cast upon her. She breathed heavily before looking around for any signs of Pitch before the tears started to fall. She didn't notice Pitch walk up behind her.

Pitch smiled and breathed in her fear. After all these years it tasted just as beautiful as it was the first time. It never changed. He watched as she brought her knees to her chest and started to tremble as she started to sob.

Pitch rolled his eyes and set a hand on her shoulder, "Good mourning my child," he said. Tessa gasped and crawled away from him. Pitch chuckled, "Oh, now that won't be necessary will it?" he asked as he summoned a few tendrils of sand to pin her hands to the bars. She squeaked and struggled to get away but it was no use. Pitch walked around the cage and knelt down and stroked her blond hair getting a whimper out of her, "You know, I have always loved your hair," he said to her as she continued to struggle for freedom, "It's one of the things I admire about you," he whispered in her ear before standing up. He walked to the front of the cage and watched her struggle before letting the sand disappear from her wrists.

Tessa looked up at him while rubbing her wrists. Pitch smiled before hearing a bang come from upstairs. He frowned and looked up before looking back at Tessa who was covering her head in fear. Pitch groaned before leaving Tessa through the shadows to see who it was.

* * *

Jack shushed North before walking down the stairs with Sandy following behind. Tooth and Bunny was walking down the hallway above them together while North, Sandy and Jack were walking downstairs. Then Jack heard it. It was...crying?

"Do you hear it?" Jack asked North.

"Yes Jack, I do." Jack looked ahead and saw something in the darkness. It was a cage.

"Sandy, come look at this," Jack said as he approached the cage. Inside was a girl, about 14 cowering in the corner, "It's...-"

"A child." North said as he and Sandy walked up to him. The kid was crying and holding herself, clothes tatter and torn, and blond hair long enough to touch the floor.

What was a girl doing in Pitch's lair?

* * *

**I hope you like it! Please review! I love them! Thanks!  
**


	3. Freedom

Tessa didn't even notice the three Guardians behind her. So when Jack walked around the cage and caught her gaze, she was startled. She didn't know who he was, or what he'd do to her, so she started to cry harder. Jack knelt down and smiled.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. We're not going to hurt you," he said, "I promise." But she still didn't trust him. She shook her head and whimpered. Jack sighed and stood up, walking over to the door of the cage he froze the lock and breaking it. He opened the door and slowly walked in the cage, but knelt down in the middle and smiled.

"My name is Jack. Can you tell me yours?" he asked. Tessa just stared at him before slowly crawling over to him and staring at his eyes before grabbing his hand and tracing letters in his palm.

T-E-S-S-A

"Your name is Tessa?" Jack asked. She nodded her head. Jack smiled, "Well, Tessa, how would you like to get out of here?" Jack asked. She smiled before hugging him and tracing Y-E-S on his shoulder over and over. Jack laughed before looking up at North who nodded his head.

"You three, get to sleigh, I will go find others," North said before walking upstairs. Jack nodded before he helped Tessa stand up. They started walking out of the cage and up the stairs. Tessa clung to Jack like he was her lifeline. And he kinda was, cause if she was caught trying to escape... yeah.

When they finally made it to the surface, Tessa held an arm above her head to cover her eyes from the sun.

Then she realized.

It's been 4 years.

4 years since she walked on the grass, since she saw the sky...

4 years of being stuck in a cage, with the boogieman as her tormentor.

4 years... and she was free. She was finally free.

Tessa smiled as they walked out of the forest and into the sleigh where they waited until North, Bunny and Tooth came.

And they were off.

* * *

Please review! Thank you for reading! Guess what? I'm going to D.C. on Thursday! WHOO!


	4. The Doll

Pitch sighed as he walked down the stairs, finding no intruders back upstairs. He shook his head before entering the room, "Now, " he started, "Where were... we?" He whispered as he looked inside the empty cage. His mouth was agape as he slowly walked to the open door.

He shook his head and looked around the room before noticing the frost on the lock. Pitch's eyes widened as he carefully touched the cold surface, as his eyes cast a hard glare.

"Frost."

* * *

Tessa smiled as they walked into the North Pole, the gadgets and gizmos everywhere filling her with wonder, but went away when she spotted the yeti's. Big, and angry looking, harry and loud, grumbling with annoyance at the elves. When one got too close, she screamed and hid behind Jack.

"Hey, Tessa, it's ok. Their not going to hurt you," Jack said as he pulled her closer to the large yeti, but she kept whimpering and shaking her head, trying to pull away, "Tessa, I would like you to meet Phil." Phil smiled and carefully held out a toy. It was a doll with long blond hair like hers, a beautiful purple plaid dress with a pink frill at the ends. Tessa stopped struggling and looked at the doll, admiring it's beauty before taking it in her hands, smiling and touching the hair softly, then looked up at Phil and suddenly hugged him almost making him fall. Jack smiled before taking Tessa's hand and leading her away.

"Come on Tessa, let me show you your room."

* * *

I hoped you guys liked it. D.C. was fun. I accidentally left something important on the plane, but we are going back to pick it up at lost and found tomorrow. Please review! I go nuts for them.


	5. The Promise

Pitch paced back and fourth in front of his globe, the lights shinning brightly, making his shadow darker than night itself.

Pitch looked up at the globe, his eyes setting on the North Pole where a lone light sat. It was Tessa's light, shinning brighter than the rest. It didn't surprise Pitch at all, cause the lights always shine brighter when they're somewhere that amazes them. Pitch glared at the light, before looking away.

"I will get you back," Pitch said, taking another glance at the light, "And when I do, you won't even handle the torture you're going to go through." Pitch looked away and walked down the dusty stairs, before being consumed by the shadows.

* * *

Tessa looked around the large room which was told to be her room. There was a large bed with blue covers, pillows of different sizes and a large chandelier handing from the ceiling. There was a large flat screen T.V. and a bathroom with a large bathtub, built to hold 3 people inside. Tessa smiled largely before running to the bed and jumping on top of it, giggling happily.

Jack laughed before walking over to her. Tessa giggled before smiling at him, but her smile disappeared and her head snapped to the closet, the door opened wide.

Jack looked up at the closet before looking back at Tessa. Her gaze snapped towards him then back at the closet, as if she was waiting for Pitch to walk out and snatch her up. Jack sighed before getting up and walking over to the closet door, shutting it and locking it. Jack looked back at Tessa just in time to see her relax. Jack smiled and walked back to her.

"Tessa... how long have you been... um... with Pitch?" Jack asked. Tessa's eyes widened before she looked around the room, spotting a notepad and a pen. She picked them up and started writing. When Tessa was finished, she handed it to Jack, urging him to read it. Jack looking at the notepad and started to read.

_I have been with Pitch for over four years. I was ten when he took me from the orphanage. My parents died when I was seven, and I had nowhere to go. A few months after he took me, Pitch said that everyone thought I'd run away, so they were not looking for me. I cried for days, and when I wouldn't obey, Pitch hurt me. So I cried. When I talked, Pitch hurt me more, so I stopped talking. I don't want to go back. All he ever does is hurt me. And... sometimes when he's bored with hurting me... he ra-_

Jack stopped reading. He couldn't believe... Pitch wouldn't... but Jack knew he would. He Pitch, and Pitch does the worst of things to people.

Jack looked up at Tessa and put down the note pad. Jack sat on the bed and gave Tessa a hug.

Tessa tensed up, then hugged him back, crying all of the tears she had left.

"Shhh... It's ok... you're safe," Jack whispered as he stroked her hair, "You're safe."

Tessa looked up at him, her eyes red she whispered, "Promise?"

Jack looked at her, stunned, before smiling, "I promise." he said. Tessa smiled before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you" she said.

* * *

Hey! I hope you liked it. It took me awhile. I am trying to make it longer. Anyways, please review. When I came back from D.C. and I saw how many reviews there were, I flipped. You guys make my day. Please review!


	6. Sweet Dreams

Tessa walked down the hallway, holding Jacks hand and they entered a large room, filled with books. Large books, small books, books of all kinds layered the shelf. Jack smiled before looking down at Tessa's bewildered face as she scanned the room. It was large with hundreds of shelves. Tessa smiled largely as she walked over to a book shelf and grabbed a book and pulled it off the shelf. Jack walked over to her and looked at the cover.

"'Treasure Island' huh?" Jack asked. Tessa smiled and looked up at Jack before handing it to him. Jack raised and eyebrow at Tessa and she just grabbed his arm and dragged him over to a couch. They sat down and Jack opened the book. Tessa grinned as she shifted her weight. Jack chuckled and turned the the first page.

"The Squire and the Doctor have asked me to write all I remember of Treasure Island-from the beginning to the end. I am to put everything, except for where the island is located, for there is still treasure there, not yet found-"

...

When Jack was done reading the book, he looked up at Tessa and found her asleep, head resting on a pillow. Jack gazed at Tessa, before setting the book down, and carefully lifted her up, before he carried her to her room.

Jack softly nudged the door open with his foot, careful not to bump her head as he carried her through the doorway. He carried her over to her bed and laid her down, tucking her in carefully, before planting a kiss on her forehead, "Sweet dreams," Jack whispered before leaving the room.

Meanwhile, Pitch watched from the shadows, glaring as Jack kissed her head, then whispered something before leaving the room. Pitch smiled darkly before emerging from the shadows, careful not to wake the little one as he walked over to her bedside. Golden dream sand fluttered above her head, dreaming of her and Jack, smiling as they read books to each other. Pitch smiled before entering her dreams.

* * *

Tessa smiled as she looked up at Jack, but to find that he wasn't there.

"Jack?" Tessa called, looking around desperately, "Jack?". Suddenly, the couch under her disappeared and Tessa fell to the ground with a thud. Standing up quickly she looked around as the library disappeared altogether, leaving a dark and empty room.

"Jack?" Tessa whimpered.

A loud evil laugh filled the room and Tessa froze on the spot, the laugh echoing in her ears, her pulse sped like a race car. Tessa shook her head and covered her ears, bending over, "No no no no no, you are not here." She told herself.

"Oh, but I am," a voice whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling it softly. Tessa gasped and turned around, coming face to face with Pitch. She screamed and fell back, scooting away from him.

"Oh now don't act like that," Pitch cooed, walking towards her slowly, as she suddenly froze with fear, not able to move. She stared at Pitch as he stood in front of her, smiling like he knew something she didn't.

Tessa finally stood up and stood strong, "I am not afraid of you," she said. Pitch smiled before jumping out at her, shouting BOO! Tessa screamed and fell to the ground, cowering into a ball.

"I missed you Tessa," Pitch said, "It's gotten lonely back at the lair," he spoke as he commanded a few strands of nightmare sand to pin her arms behind her back. Pitch knelt down in front of her and lifted her head up to meet his, "And you have no idea what kind of torture you're going to go through for leaving me," he said darkly. A tear rolled down Tessa's cheek and she let out a sob.

"I'll be coming to get you soon."

* * *

Tessa awoke with a start, finding it hard to breath, before she let out a big, loud scream.

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading and please review. Reviews make me wanna write more. I love them.


	7. Something Of Mine

Jack burst into the room and ran to Tessa, sitting her up and hugging her tightly as he looked around the room for any signs of Pitch. Tessa's screams turned into cries, then turned into whimpers.

"J-Jack, he-"

"Shhh, I know," Jack whispered as he rubbed her head.

"Jack, I was so scared." she whispered back. Jack pulled away and looked into her eyes, "Come on, Let's go downstairs."

...

Tessa sat in the library, holding a cup of hot chocolate and she stared at it as the steam swirled up before disappearing. A lone tear fell down Tessa's cheek and she quickly wiped it away before the hero's and elves could see. Tessa looked up at Jack as he talked to North privately. She watched them before looking back down at her mug. Setting it aside she picked up a book .

Anne Of Green Gables.

She opened the cover and stared at the first chapter before she closed it and set it back on the table. She didn't feel like reading. She really wanted to do was find a nice hole, crawl in it, and then die. She didn't want to be taken away. Not again.

Tessa looked up as Jack walked back over, staff in hand. He smiled at her as he sat down .

"Are you ok?" He asked. Tessa shook her head, bringing her knees up to her chest, wrapping her Sunnyvale around them.

"He said he would come back... and take me away...I don't wanna go back."

"Hey, it's ok" Jack told her, setting his hand on her shoulder, "We won't let let that happen.

...

Pitch smiled devilishly as he reappeared in his lair, walking downstairs and standing in front of the cage that used to hold Tessa.

Pitch smirked as he set a hand on the bars of the cage, and whispered, "I'll get you back, even if I have to kill someone to do it."

...

Tessa held Jack's hand as they walked down the hallway, making their way to the Kitchen to return the mug. Jack looked over at Tessa as he stared at the floor. He could see the tears in her eyes, but they weren't falling. Jack opened the door to the kitchen and walked inside, looking around for anyone. Seeing no one there, he shrugged and walked in.

Suddenly the door closed and the room got darker. Tessa tensed as a certain feeling filled the air.

_It was fear_

Tessa whimpered, looking around the room desperately as she clung to Jack's arm, his other arm wrapping around her protectivly.

Pitch smiled at them as he appeared, seeing as Jack left his staff back at the library, he was defenceless.

"Hello Jack. I believe you have something of mine."

...

Ooooook cliffhanger! Pease review. I love them all. Don't be shy.


	8. You Failed

Tessa whimpered as Pitch stalked towards them, hands behind his back, smirking.

Jack stood in front of Tessa protectivly and glared at Pitch, "If you want her, you'll have to go through me."

Pitch stared at Jack before smirking, bending over to Jack's eye level he whispered, "That won't be a problem, Jack, it seams as if you left a certain staff in the library, well it was in the library," Pitch shrugged as he held up Jack's staff.

Jack's eyes widened at the sight of his staff in the hands of the Boogeyman. The last time he had it,, Pitch almost killed him. Now he had it again.

Pitch smirked as the staff disappeared, "And now it's in Arizona." Jack shook his head in disbelief, his pulse getting faster.

Tessa could feel Jack getting nervous, and she didn't like it. She didn't feel safe.

Then Jack's whole demeanor changed completely. Now he was mad. He glared at Pitch, his hands balling into fists and his teeth grinding.

"Don't you dare touch her, you big nosed perverted, spineless, heartless, mindless asshole! You get out and don't come back unless you want me to shove a brick up your ass."

Pitch just stared at Jack before scoffing, "Excuse me? No one talks to me like that and gets away with it."

Strands of nightmare sand swirled out of the ground and wrapped around Jack's ankle and pulled him to the ground, dragging him a few feet away before more strands came up and pinned his arms and legs to the floor. Jack squirmed on the floor as Pitch stood over him.

"Poor, poor Jack," Pitch closed as he kneeled down stroking Jack's cheek carefully, "You failed."

Tessa stared at Pitch in horror as Pitch stood up and turned to her. Pitch smirked at her and started to walk towards her. Then she saw it. Tessa quickly picked it up and held it out at Pitch.

Pitch laughed at her bravery, "A knife? You think a knife is going to stop me?" Nightmare sand burst out of the ground, wrapping around Tessa's arms, pinning them to the side forcing her to drop the knife. Pitch smiled at her and started to play with her hair, "You have no idea how much fun we're going to have when we get back, Tessa."

Tessa closed her eyes before letting out the biggest scream she ever let out, but Pitch covered her mouth before anyone could hear, "Ah ah ahh, not yet." Pitch whispered. Then turned to Jack, "You might as well come with us. Who knows, you could be fun."

Then everything went black.

...

I hope you liked it. What's gonna happen next? Went nuts for those reviews. Need more.


	9. Hurt, Pain, Burns

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated yet. I've been busy with camp and just AAHAKHGHKJDGHJSGHKSJ**

**I also got caught up in the Loki Fan fictions and just UHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG MAH FEEEEEEEEEELS. NUUUUHHHHGGGGGGGG- so I am going to write it out hope this chapter is good enough.**

**Again, sorry for the wait. Beware for this chapter has content that is... um... rated M material. And these letters mean thoughts:** _Thought here :P_

* * *

It was a while before Tessa woke up, eyes fluttering lazily before her eyes adjusted to the room around her.

She was in a cage, the ones dangling above the ceiling with made her heart flutter and her breath hitch. Tessa was not a fan of heights. She remembered as a kid she didn't mind them, but when Pitch took her, she became afraid of practically everything.

Tessa's eyes closed tight and she started to hyperventilate before realizing where she was.

She was back in _his _lair. The place she feared most. But where was Jack?

Tessa's eyes opened and she desperately looked around the room for the white haired boy. But she couldn't find him anywhere. She was alone again.

A single tear gently ran down her cheek, splashing onto the black floor of the cage.

"Oh, don't cry, not yet," a sinister voice called out to her.

_It's him _she thought as her eyes widened.

With a squeak the cage started to descend towards the ground slowly, Tessa's heart speeding, pounding in fear. _No, no, no, no.._

A thud signaled the end of the decent, and Tessa was breathing heavily making sure she kept her eyes out of his gaze.

Pitch chuckled as he opened the cage, "I have been waiting for you to wake up, Tessa, for we have plans to take care of," he said coldly.

Tessa's head snapped up and she looked at him, utterly confused. Before she could react he reached out and grabbed her arm, hauling her to her feet and dragging her to a different room, her struggles not enough to slow him down.

He hauled her into another room and the only things there were a Table, a fire and a mettle rod poking out of the burning wood.

Pitch threw her on the Table, back side up, his sand pinning her down. She struggles were useless as Pitch put on a pair of gloves. Standing in front of Tessa he smiled before he bent down to her level, "Now Tessa, what I am about to do to you will be very, very painful, and this is only to prove to those foolish Guardians that you are my property nonetheless. I would advise you to not look, but it is your choice."

At this point, Tessa was crying everything she had shaking her head at him as she squirmed even more. Pitch stood up to full height and walked over to the fire, bulling out the mettle rod, a branding rod that read the word MINE backwards glowed hot read from the flames. Pitch pulled Tessa's shirt up and held the branding rod over her back and quickly setting it on her bare skin, and Tessa let out a blood curling scream as her skin sizzled under the hot touch of the mettle.

After a minute or two, Pitch pulled the rod off, a few flakes of skin sticking to it as he leaned it against the wall, before turning to a wailing Tessa, an imprint of the word MINE on her back, sizzling red with blisters and burns. Pitch stared down at Tessa before turning away, "You are now mine Tessa," he spoke, "No one can change that,"

* * *

**HAHAAAAA no. This chapter is just UHHHHHHHGGGGGGG I'M SORRY!**

**Anyways, going to see Despicable Me 2 YAYYY! **

**Hoped you liked it. Please review and favorite. Well, I better change that T rating to M huh? Sorry it was so short.  
**


	10. You should not have messed with me

Jack awoke to someone screaming loudly making his ears ring. Jack made an attempt to cover his ears, but found them retrained in chains. He sat on the floor, his arms suspended together above his head and his mouth gagged.

He sat for a moment and listened to the screaming before placing who it was. His eyes widened at the thought of Pitch hurting her more. He knew she couldn't take it for long. The human body can only take so much before shutting down completely.

She could die.

Jack struggled against his restraints. Pulling and pulling but it was no use. He was trapped. Jack panted through his nose harshly as he slowly calmed down. He looked around the room for a way out.

_There has to be one_, he thought, and as he looked around he didn't notice Pitch appear in the room until he spoke.

"I assure you, you're not getting out." Jack jumped at the sudden appearance of Pitch and tried to scramble away, but it was futile. He was stuck under the hands of the being who was at the moment more powerful than he was. Without Jack's staff, he was under the mercy of Pitch.

"You're probably wondering what I did to Tessa, no?" Pitch asked, tilting his head and smirking. Jack glared, but Pitch could see in his eyes that he wanted to know. He stepped closer to Jack and laughed, "Well if you must know, I branded her as mine." Jack's eyes widened and he slowly shook his head no as he sat up straighter. Pitch smiled, "Yes, and I had fun doing it. Her screams were quite lovely, don't you think? They were delicious"

Now Jack was getting more afraid by the minute. How much madder can Pitch get? He was delirious. Insane. Completely mad and in need of a chill pill.

"And don't think I haven't forgotten you, Jack." Pitch whispered. Jack's eyes widened and he squirmed in hid restraints. Pitch chuckled as he slowly stepped closer, "I'm going to break you, Jack. I'm going to take your innocence. I'm gonna make you wish you never met me. And it's going to be fun. Well, not for you, at least." He chuckled. As fast as lightning Pitch grabbed Jack's hoodie and raised him, not caring in the slightest that Jack's arms were bending in an unhealthy way. Jack kicked at Pitch and suddenly his restrains fel away.

"Oh, you wanna be put down? Ok," Pitch said and slammed Jack's body on the floor.

Jack was stunned and his brain worked for air, then finally took a big breath. Breathing never felt so good to him.

Pitch slammed his foot into Jack's stomach repeatedly before stopping. Pitch looked down at the pitiful winter spirit before walking out of the room, saying: "You should have not have messed with me Jack, then you wouldn't be in this situation, would you?"

Jack lay on the floor breathing slowly and painfully until he passed out and fell into a sleep filled with nightmares and monsters.

* * *

*** Throws cookies at you and hides* Don't hate me i'm sorry. Help is on the way tho, you shall see in the next chapter. Please review and review and REVIEW! I love them. Toodles!  
**


End file.
